1. Field of the Invention
A particular application of the invention relates to a casino cash security box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In casinos, when money in the form of notes is handed over, such notes are folded in half and are then forced through a slot in the table by a suitable board. The notes fall randomly into a box located below the slot. As a result the notes are introduced into the box in a haphazard manner and become crumpled, crushed and tangled. In addition coins and tokens are also inserted into the box which creates difficulty when it becomes necessary to sort and count the notes. Further, when such notes are counted they must be unfolded, stacked, and then placed into counting machines. This is time consuming and labour intensive.
It is an object of this invention to at least partially overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art.